Muscial Memories Through Time
by Silver Kettle
Summary: Something very disasterous has happened, Bella knows it. However, she hasn't the slightest idea what, and somehow she has ended up in...1918?
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first Twilight fanfic, and I have a heavy plot planned for this story. This is the mere beginning! I truly apologize for grammar mistakes and other mistakes, for I did type this around midnight._

_Disclaimer note: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer and not I._

_**Is this the end?**_

Despite my situation, the rain pounding on the outside of the shed seemed to be calming. I listened, and just for a moment, my hyperventilating ceased. For a moment, I imagined the piano, Edward's piano, his playing, his music, his graceful fingers sliding from key to key… The memory was so strong, and for that moment I could hear the calming music. But only for a moment. Then the harsh ragged breaths came back, as the weight of my situation came crashing down on me yet again at full speed. Edward was gone. I was trapped, like a mouse, and I had so easily taken the bait. They were all gone, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie… It was coming back, all the memories of how I got here, all too quickly, I wanted to push them away, but why should I bother? I was too weak. It was obvious I wouldn't hold out much longer in this state. Why try? _For Edward, for your family! _The little voice in my head argued. They are all gone, it doesn't matter now. I squeezed my eyes shut in frustration, and then, they didn't open. Darkness hit me like a speeding train, before I could come to grip what was happening. Darkness and silence.

**_Where am I?_**

When I awoke, I immediately felt the ache in my gut, and the sense that something had gone drastically wrong, but I hadn't a clue what. I heard soft raindrops, then footsteps, and I realized I had to get up, I wasn't where I was supposed to be, hell, I didn't even know where I was! I stood up at once, and dusted off my…dress? _Peculiar_, I thought, _why should I be wearing an odd garment such as this one?_ The dress did indeed look quite old fashioned…

"Miss Isabella," A rusty voice called, "whyever are you napping in here for?"

The voice belonged to a shabby old woman, wearing an even more old fashioned dress, with a knitted blue shawl wrapped tightly around her shoulders.

"I was… I er… I dropped a button!" I tried to think of a quick explanation.

"Do not crawl about on the floor so, dear, it is rather filthy. Come back into the house at once!" I followed her back into what was supposed to be a house, but looked rather like a Victorian style town house, squished between many others. Glancing behind me, I realized I had been "sleeping" in a little shed, right in the corner behind a garden. I also noticed the soft rain had become a light drizzle, and the sun was peaking out from behind some distant clouds. I hadn't the slightest idea where she was, who this old lady was, why she was wearing a dress, but apparently the lady seemed to know me so I went along with it. Perhaps I had been searching for a button, smacked my head, and had a bad case of amnesia? No, that couldn't be right, I clearly remember wearing something similar to jeans and a t-shirt… Then it dawned on me. What if I wasn't even in the same time? How am I to know what day and year it is? The house did look very old fashioned, but also very new looking. Maybe they just built older looking houses newer nowadays? Where had I been before this amnesia, anyways? We went inside, and the old lady snapped at me to change out of my dusty filthy clothes and dress nicely, we would be walking to town for lunch at the teahouse. Being quite intimidated by her, I tried to do as I was told, and not ask silly questions, for I was sure "Where are we?" and "What year is it?" would be a silly question, and one I would be scolded for. Assuming my room was up stairs, that was the direction I headed. Luckily, in the hallway at the top of the staircase, there was a seemingly trustworthy maid.

"Excuse me, but are you aware of amnesia?"

"Yes, Miss,"

"Hypothetically… say I had a case of amnesia? What is the current year, and where are we?"

"Chicago, 1918, Miss," Somehow, that year seemed oddly familiar too me, but I couldn't pinpoint why.

"And who is the woman downstairs that knows me, and would you mind telling me how I address her?"

"Why, Miss, that is your Auntie Elizabeth, and you call her Auntie,"

"Thank you very much; I have one last question, um, which is my room?" The maid pointed to the last room down the hall. Just as I opened the wardrobe in the room, I poke my head out of the door to ask the maid one more question.

"What would I normally wear to tea?"

Throughout the remainder of time until "Auntie" called me down for our walk into town, the maid, her name was Lydia, was very helpful on filling me in on the more important details I should know. Back in this day, people walked _far_ to get to town. "Auntie" and I had walked over four miles, and still hadn't arrived yet. Although it was very nice to see the old houses as brand new, and the people all dressed old fashioned, I had a growing feeling of sadness that made me want to cry. It was just then that we walked past a particular house, with the windows wide open and curtains billowing (the rain had cleared up), that I heard a piano playing in the house. A very familiar piano tune drifted through the air, and then I suddenly remembered everything.

_**Forgotten.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you everyone so much for the great reviews!__ I also apologize for my short chapters, and not-so-frequent updates. Thank you again for the reviews!_

_Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, and not I._

_**Panic.**_

"Auntie."

"What is the matter, dear?"

"Whose house is this?"

"The Masen's and that boy Edward, I hear his parents are really quite sick!"

"With what?" I asked, trying desperately to hide the panic in my voice, although I already knew this answer.

"Oh, it's terribly tragic, some sort of flu or…influenza! That was it. Mrs. Brown down the street told me... What are you standing there for? Move along now,"

Luckily, she hadn't thought much of my random and peculiar questions. Still, it was very, _very_ difficult to remain calm. How did I get here? Before, I was in a shed, it was raining, and I was about to die. I took their bait, I believed everyone of their lies, and then he… It was all too much to remember now. I felt the tears sting threateningly in my eyes, ready to spill at any moment. It was all my fault Edward was gone, it was my fault everyone was gone, I played along with the plan perfectly….. _Stop_, I had to scream to myself, _Stop, this is not helping at all, and there isn't much you can do about it now anyways. Get it together!_ Although I told myself this, I still felt completely hopeless and at a loss. I don't even know how I got here, so how can I try to get back?

We stopped walking in front of an elegant looking cottage, and I realized this must be the tearoom. Many voices sounded from inside the tearoom, it was undoubtedly very crowded. I followed Auntie in, and she led us to a table where many other women already sat. Everyone shouted greetings at once.

"Elizabeth! So good to see you again!"

"Did you knit that shawl yourself, Elizabeth? It's darling!"

"Isabella, how good of you to come!"

"How are those piano lessons coming along, Isabella?"

When we finally sat down and said our thanks, two teacups were already placed in front of us, and everyone started chatting about parties, church, how tragic the recent influenza has been, how they can raise money at church, who died when and who was sad about it… It was going to be a long afternoon.

_**What if..?**_

It had just grown dark when we left the tearoom, and we were to head home for dinner, then sleep. Ah, sleep, the idea sounded promising. Dinner passed without much conversation, there wasn't much I could say, I wasn't exactly an expert on Chicago or 1918. Lydia had to assist me once more in taking off the many layers these old fashioned women wore, it would've been very difficult on my own. I questioned her more on what was expected of me for tomorrow, and then I finally crawled into bed (mind you, 1918 mattresses are not as comfortable as the modern day ones). Just before sleep was the time that bothered me most, it was when I got to thinking about things that I try to push from my mind. It was all too unbelievable, me being thrown back in time, losing Edward, seeing him again here… It was like a second chance, only I knew he would die soon. Carlisle would come along, bite Edward, and then I would never see him again, not in this time anyways. What if this was only a one day thing? What if I would just wake up back in that deserted shed tomorrow, only to wait for my death? What if I didn't wake up at all? What if I was stuck here for the rest of my life? I had to stop this, it was crazy, I would find a way to go back somehow, and put things right. But what was waiting for me back in my own time? Death? I felt the tears threatening again. They were all gone… Images of the rain, his face, and the shed were all spinning in my head too fast for me to get a grip on any of them. Not that I particularly wanted to, I would prefer just pushing this to the back of my mind so I don't have to feel more guilty than I already do. I decided to just think of something else, keep my mind at bay, if I started to think of everything that had happened now I'd loose it for sure, Auntie and Lydia will think I've been possessed. The piano music, I'll think about that. Beautiful piano melodies… I could hear the familiar tune playing back in my head. At least I knew where he lived now, that could be promising, right? But it wasn't as if I could just waltz up to his house and say "Edward! Hi! I'm Bella! About 100 or so years from now we fall in love! You'll still be alive, don't worry, you will be a vampire! By the way, I apologize ahead of time for screwing up our relationship!" could I? Although, there was the alternative of baking cookies, bringing them to his house, and it would just look like I was being generous because I heard about his parents. It was an idea, but would Auntie let me? Aren't they pretty strict about single young women and men being alone together? It wouldn't be so bad if Auntie came with me… With this plan, darkness swept over me, and I fell into a deep sleep.

_**Revelations**_

I awoke to Lydia fussing at me about how I would be late for church if I slept any longer, so I reluctantly got out of bed and got dressed after asking Lydia what a typical church outfit is. I took peace in eating breakfast outside, which we always do on Sunday if the weather permits according to Lydia. It was a relief to see the sun shining so brightly, like a sort of promise. For a moment, I forgot about my situation. I have to say though, I thought I was handling this all pretty calmly given my circumstances. It's not every day a person gets thrown back into their vampire boyfriends past, is it? Luckily, the walk to the church was much shorter than the walk to the tea house. I wondered why we never drove, or rode a horse and carriage or something, but I let it go. The church was crowded and lively, with piano music drifting through the air. Auntie and I took our seats in the middle section, and the church gradually began to settle down. This was when I noticed, it was Edward at the piano. The sudden shock of seeing him brought tears to my eyes all over again, and I struggled to keep from crying. It was him, really him, but he was human. He looked so different, yet the same. He wasn't ghostly pale, and his movements held such life. He was practically glowing, although I was pretty sure that was just me because I was so unused to seeing him this way. Just before the service was about to begin, he left the piano to take a seat, the only available seat, conveniently located next to me… I could actually feel the warmth resonating off his skin. I couldn't stand it, I _had_ to say something.

"Edward?" I whispered, as the preacher talked. "Do…do you know who I am?" He smiled slightly.

"Doesn't everyone know you, Miss Swan?" He whispered back. I struggled desperately hard to hold back a very deep sigh of relief, relief at the sound of his voice. I was so relieved I didn't stop to think about why everyone should know me. I wanted so badly to keep talking to him, to make sure I wasn't imagining this, but I had no idea what to say. Luckily, he spoke again.

"If you don't mind me asking, Miss Swan, but where is your fiancé this morning? I hate to take his seat."

Complete and total dread absorbed me. Maybe I heard him wrong.

"Er… I beg your pardon?"

"I was inquiring after your fiancé," My voice was rising in panic, but his was still a calm whisper. Well, this explains the empty seat beside me. I have a _fiancé_? Why? How? Who? This was horrible. It suddenly occurred to me that I hadn't answered his question, but I didn't know how, seeing that I didn't know I was engaged… Why did I have to be engaged? I tried to think fast of an answer.

"I, er, believe he is away on business…"

"I should have known, a wealthy military major such as himself is likely to travel often,"

_A wealthy military major?_ Well I did good finding me a husband… unless this is an arranged marriage or something of the sort. We didn't speak the rest of the church service, but I longed to say something, anything. Every 10 minutes or so I would hear him cough, and a knife would twist inside my gut, because I knew it was the beginning of the influenza. I even noticed his hands beginning to shake. I wanted to do something, but there wasn't much to be done. It was only a matter of time until he would be in the hospital with his parents, where they would die and he would be bitten, and lost to me forever, unless I managed to get out of here, but even then things weren't looking well. The most I could do was hope for a miracle.

**_Dread_**.


End file.
